What Happened?
by tracey.costelle
Summary: this is the third installment that began with Traitor? followed by The Gang Goes to Disney. If you haven't read those please do.
1. The Call

**Hey guys this is third and final installment that started with Traitor? followed by The Gang Goes to Disney.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls or Kingdom Keepers.**

Chapter 1

**(At the reception)**

Jonas's POV

I'm so nervous. What if she says no? All the guys were trying to convince that she wouldn't and she loves me. Well everyone except for Maybeck who was being his normal self. The girls were keeping Liz distracted while I was getting ready. I walked up to the DJ, "Will you play 'Then' by Brad Paisley next, please? And say …" I whispered him what to say and why I was doing this and he understood and said he would even though the song he was playing now was supposed to be the last one. I picked 'Then' because of Liz's roots and she thought I didn't pay attention to little stuff.

Liz's POV

The girls were distracting me, but why I don't know.

Then the DJ said, "Liz Sutton this one is for you from Jonas Anderson."

And that's when Brad Paisley's song 'Then' started playing. I love country, especially Brad Paisley. I didn't know Jonas knew that.

The girls stopped distracting and separated to reveal Jonas in the middle of the dance floor with his hand extended. I walked up to him and when I got there he took my hands in his.

"Liz, I love you so much, and I'm going to be there for you forever, no matter what. I can't wait to start a life with you and seek the great perhaps with you. You are everything and more to me," he got down on one knee. Some people gasped, I took a deep breath, "Elizabeth Sutton will you marry me?"

Charlene squealed.

I nodded, "Yes! Of course yes!"

"Ah nerd love," I heard Maybeck say followed Charlene smacking his arm.

Aunt Abby and Mrs. Morgan walked up to me and Jonas.

"Congratulations. So," Mrs. Morgan said, "a little birdie told us that you miss living down here."

I looked at Jonas then back to Mrs. Morgan and Abby, "Yeah," I sighed a little embarrassed of admitting it.

"That is fine. Because there is 2 jobs down here with the CIA. It's yours and Jonas's if you all want it."

"We aren't trying to get rid of you though. It's just a suggestion," Abby said.

I looked at Jonas, "I'm fine with it if you are. As long as I'm with you," he said.

"Okay. We'll take it," I said, "Let's tell the others."

"You don't have to," Macey said.

Uh-oh.

"Guys…" I got cut off.

"Liz it's fine," Cammie said.

"As long as it's what you want," Amanda Morgan said.

"Yeah. I think it is. It's not you all I just miss home," I said.

"Well, there will always be a place at Gallagher if you ever want to come back."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan," I said

And me and Jonas got engulfed in a big group hug.

**(2 ½ years later)**

**(At Gallagher)**

Cammie's POV

Today was a good day. Zach got back from a mission today, but was still at headquarters for the debriefing. So, I was taking Matthew to work today. It was the first day of school. That means I had a batch of CovOps newbies to teach. It was a good group though. I've heard they were as good as our class. Probably not as troublesome though.

**(In Sub-level 1)**

Maddie's POV

Mrs. Goode brought her son, Matthew, to CovOps class today. Zach must still be on a mission. She knew our class and we knew her and her son because not just is she a legend in these walls, but she and Matthew visit our P&E class sometimes to talk and help Mrs. Morgan. She knows me though because I'm Zach's sister.

She was teaching us brushpasses when her phone rang.

"Hold on," she told us. Then into her phone, "Hello this is Cammie."

Pause.

"Wait what happened?" This doesn't sound good. I wonder if something went wrong on the mission.

Pause. Then Mrs. Goode hits the ground. Definitely not good.

"Mommy?" Matthew asks, scared.

"Someone go get Abby or Headmistress Morgan whichever you can find first," I said while moving toward the front. I hope it wasn't Zach.

I picked up the phone while keeping my eye on both Mrs. Goode and Matthew.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi, who's this?"

"I'm Maddie one of Mrs. Goode's students. Who's this?"

"I'm Jonas what happened to Cammie?"

"She fainted when you said something."

Abby's POV

Me and Rachel were talking and telling stories when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Rachel said while trying not to laugh.

Natalie walked in.

"Yes Natalie, what is it?" Rachel asked.

"It's Mrs. Goode, both of you need come quick."

Oh no this is not good. We took off toward Sub-level 1.

"What happened?" I asked when I entered. Rachel picked up Matthew.

"We don't know Mrs. Goode answered the phone shortly after she fainted," Maddie said, who was a little like Bex.

"Hand me the phone," I told her and she did. "Hello," I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Abby?"

"Jonas, what did you tell Cammie?"

"Liz is missing."

"Who all knows?" I asked trying not to sound panicked.

"The keepers because I thought she might be with one of them. She wasn't, but they are willing to help find her," Jonas said not disguising how nervous or scared he was.

"Okay Jonas. I will call you when we get the rest of the group together and explain everything then."

"Okay bye."

Cammie was coming around. That's when Bex and Amanda came in. The class was in awe. I guess they've never expected seeing this many legends at Gallagher at once. Especially the operative that was an exception at Gallagher, Bex.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Bex asked.

"Rebecca," Rachel scolded, "Don't say that."

"Okay. What the hell happened?" Amanda said.

I laughed a little. Same old Bex and Amanda. Rachel scolded again.

"What isn't that what you meant?" Amanda asked, Rachel just shook her head at her daughter.

"Amanda don't you have a class right now?"

"Don't worry I put Maggie in charge." Oh no. Maggie was like Liz.

"Amanda," Rachel started.

"What they're fine. Now what happened here?"

"Jonas called we have a problem."

"What?" Cammie asked, then paled as if she just remembered.

"Liz is missing." There were gasps around the room. Bex, Cammie, Liz, Amanda and Macey are more legendary around here than I thought. Everyone in school knows them. "Class dismissed," Amanda said. I guess her voice was convincing enough, not to mention she was their P&E instructor, that they cleared out without hesitation.

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Anyone a Looking for Alaska fan and catch a reference from it? What do you all think so far? Who do think the new group is going to be? I'm sure if Maddie is going to be in the story more or not I haven't decided. If you want her in it more let me know. Follow, favorite or/and review.**


	2. The Confrontatoin

**A/N: I changed the rating because I'm a paranoid person and not 100% sure what is actually going to be in the story. But anyway here is the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers, Gallagher Girls or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

Jonas's POV

Oh no. Wait at my house and tell the keepers what's going on. Mrs. Morgan and Abby are going to get the rest of the group (except Zach) then call.

"So what's going on?" Finn asked.

"Liz is missing. Mrs. Morgan and the group from Gallagher are going to call and we are going to talk about what's going to happen next," I said.

Charlene's POV

I was sitting next to Maybeck, holding hands, while Jonas told us what was going to happen. When he said that Liz was missing I got up and started walking outside. I couldn't believe it.

I heard the door open and close behind me, "Hey babe, what's wrong?"

I turned around and he enveloped me in a hug because I was crying.

"Hey, shhh. It's going to be alright," he said trying to soothe me. I'm the only who saw this side of Maybeck. He kissed my forehead then looked down at me, "Do want to tell me what's going on?"

I nodded into his chest, "It's just why would anyone want to do something to Liz. She's just so nice and sweet to everybody. She's my best friend. I just can't believe she's missing. Jonas must be freaking. I was supposed to meet her when she went missing we were going out to celebrate, but when I got there she wasn't there. I should've known something was up."

"What were you all going to celebrate?" Maybeck asked.

"Ummm. I'm not sure I should tell you yet," I replied. I don't think he was ready to hear the news.

"Please?" he begged, I looked up to see a puppy dog look on his face.

"Fine," I conceded, "Ummm. Maybe you should sit down."

"Okaaay."

"Terry," his face dropped, "no no no don't worry it's nothing bad I promise. But me and Liz are…" I trailed off a little nervous.

"Come on, Charlie. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Alright," I took a deep breath, "Me and Liz are pregnant," I blurted.

He was shocked at first then gave me a big hug.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked. I nodded, "Don't tell Jonas yet. I don't think he knows."

"Okay."

We walked back inside.

"Charlene are you alright?" Willa asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," I said, sitting back in my spot next to Maybeck, who put his arm around my shoulders and held my hand in his.

We were all sitting around the coffee table that had a conference phone in the middle of it, probably so everyone could hear and be heard. The phone began to rang.

"Hey Jonas. Everyone there?" Abby asks.

"Yeah. What about there?"

"Yeah and Zach is on his phone listening," Cammie says. Uh, I wonder why he isn't there.

"Ok so what happened?" I asked.

"Alright, guys. Liz is missing," I stiffen, but Maybeck squeezes my hand letting me know he's right there and things will be fine.

Jonas was interrupted by a pounding on his door and someone yelling, "JONAS OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Jonas's face paled. Well this isn't going to be good.

**(At Camp Half-Blood)**

Percy's POV

I was hanging out with my beautiful Wise Girl down at the beach, while Connor and Travis Stoll were planning and preparing their next prank.

"They will never grow up, will they?" Annabeth asks.

"Of course not. Look at who their dad is," I replied.

"True," she says. And we started laughing.

That's when Will ran up to us.

"Hey guys, Connor and Travis, you too," Connor and Travis walked toward us, "Chiron wants to see you all in the big house. He says it's important."

"Okay. Thanks Will," I said while we took off toward the Big House.

When we got there Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason were already there.

There was a chorus of 'hi' or 'hello'.

"So what's going on?" Annabeth asked when we sat down.

"We found new demigods," Chiron replied.

"How many?" Frank.

"Where?" Leo.

"How old?" Hazel.

"Do we know parentage?" Piper.

"Woah, hold on," Chiron said, "It is a really big group. I'm surprised monsters haven't gotten them yet considering they around 20 years old and a little older."

"What?!" the group interrupted. That's our age.

"Guys, calm down. Let him finish," Annabeth said, wanting to get all the information.

"Thank you, Annabeth. They are in Florida and Virginia. You might to hurry. One of them is missing and Thalia is yelling at the poor husband. So I'd go to Florida first," Chiron said.

"Poor kid," Connor said. At least it's not me for once.

"Why is Thalia there?" Hazel asks.

"Well. Jason it's a good thing you're sitting down. Your cousin Liz is the one missing," Chiron said. Jason's face fell. Poor guy. I haven't met Liz, but I've seen pictures and him and Thalia talk about her all time.

"Can we Iris message Thalia to get her to calm down," Piper asked.

We are looking at the Iris message and see a nice looking house. There are a group of people around the coffee table and sure enough Thalia is yelling at this poor kid. Connor and Travis are laughing in the corner.

"_What happened Jonas?!"_

"_Calm down Thalia and give him a chance to answer." _A blonde athletic looking girl said from the couch.

"_Fine Charlene," _Uh. I guess they know each other.

"_I don't know Thalia. Liz said she was going to Hollywood Studios. I was going to meet up with her later because she needed to tell me something, but I had to finish some work before I could go. But apparently she never showed and never came home. No one has seen her. Not even her friends from Gallagher," Jonas said. _Dang. He looks like a nerd, but fit. If I were like that I don't think I would talk like that to Thalia.

"_Uuuuggghhh!" Thalia exclaimed, "Do you all have any insight as the where she might be?"_

"_No."_

"_What about you all at Gallagher?" _Only then did I notice the conference phone on the coffee table.

"_No Thalia," came a female voice._

"Thalia," Chiron said. It startle everyone.

"Chiron?" she responded.

"Yes. Get this group to camp, now. And tell the group from Gallagher to go to Camp as well. We will discuss things further here."

"Yes, sir," she said then swept her hand through the message.

"Alright, I guess we better get ready for the new comers," Jason said.

Cammie's POV

"Did you hear that guys?" Thalia said over the phone. Thalia is Liz's cousin. Bex, Macey, Amanda and I have met her, she's pretty cool.

"Yes. What camp?" My mom asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. You know where it is Agent Morgan," Thalia said.

"Yes, I know," Aunt Abby said.

What's Camp Half-Blood? And how does Aunt Abby know of it?

"Bye Thals!" Bex, Macey, Amanda and I yelled into the phone.

"Bye guys. See you at Camp," and the phone went dead.

"Alright ladies and gentleman you have an hour to pack and meet us outside," Aunt Abby said.

**(In Cammie's room. 30 minutes later)**

"Anything yet?" Bex asked.

"No nothing yet," I said. We were in my room and going through the database, it took us a little longer without Liz, but we got it. Macey was packing my bag and Bex was packing Matthew's while Matthew was asleep and I was on the computer, with Amanda over my shoulder, looking up Camp Half-Blood.

"There is nothing on the database about a Camp Half-Blood," I said 30 minutes later as we made our way outside. Zach was going to meet us at the airport.

**(On the jet)**

Zach's POV

It felt so good to be back and see everyone again, especially Cammie and Matthew. I was gone about a year.

Everyone was asleep except Grant.

"You just get back home and you have to leave again," he said.

"I didn't even make it home," I said.

"It sucks. Why would they take Liz? Who would take Liz?" Grant said, his older brotherness showing.

"I don't know Grant. It could be anybody especially with her smarts."

"Yeah, I guess," he said and picked up Matthew who was at his feet, "Hey, little guy."

"You're great with him," I said talking about Matthew.

"Yeah, but I'll have my own soon."

This caught my attention, my eyes popped out, "What?!"

"Bex will kill me for telling you this. But she's pregnant."

"Congrats bro!" I said. This is great news.

"Bex is excited but also a bit being a field agent. Mrs. Morgan knows and offered her a job at Gallagher. She is really thinking about it. She doesn't want this kid to go parentless, you know?" Grant. I knew all too well. I was shocked and happy for him, I knew he was excited about becoming a dad.

"Yeah, completely. That's why Cammie did it," I replied.

Matthew left Grant and climbed up on to me. I held him and he put his head on my chest and fell asleep.

"I think someone missed you," Grant said.

Cammie's POV

I woke up and saw Grant and Zach talking. Matthew was laying on Zach. I took out my pone and took a picture. It was so adorable. Grant sees that I'm up and smiles, I put a finger to my lips, signaling to be quiet.

I then walk up behind Zach, wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek.

"Mornin', Gallagher Girl," he said.

"Hey Camster," Grant said.

"Hey boys. So what's going on?"

Zach looked at Grant who can't keep a smile off his face.

"Bex is pregnant," Grant blurted.

"What?" I asked, happy and confused.

"I'm going to be a dad."

"Congratulations," I said giving him a big hug.

"That's great."

"Alright, Goode, hug your own man," a british accent said. Amanda was beside Bex trying not to laugh. I giggled and backed away.

"I guess you told her?" she said focusing on Grant.

"I couldn't help it. I'm just so excited," he said. She went up and gave him hug he kissed her forhead.

"So what's with the love fest?" Macey asked with a tired looking Preston behind her. They came from their room. Being Macey's jet they got the only room.

"I'm going to be a dad," Grant bursts. He's just so excited. I'm happy for them. And I love how excited he gets.

"Rebecca Baxter? Are you pregnant?" Macey asked. Bex just nodded from Grant's arms.

"Congrats you two," Preston said wrapping his arms around Macey's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder looking happy. On the other hand, Macey looked nervous.

Wait, why is Macey nervous?

"Macey?" Zach asked.

Oh my gosh.

**(on another jet)**

Charlene's POV

I was sitting with Thalia and Jess. We were trying to keep Thalia calm she was scared of heights.

"Do you need anything?" Maybeck asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you though," I replied. He kissed my head then walked away.

Jess had a curious look on her face, "What's going on?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybeck has been asking if you needed anything and are you alright every 15 minutes."

"Yeah so," I said. Oh crap she knows.

"So, that's not like him. Sure he's sweet when he thinks we aren't looking, but not like this. Spill."

I took a deep breath, "Fine. I'm pregnant."

"What?" her face showed surprise, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah Jess. Maybeck and I are going to be parents."

"So that's why he's been asking you every 15 minutes. Oh my gosh that's great," she said with a huge smile on her face, "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you."

Finn's POV

We were on a private jet, courtesy of Preston Winters.

I was sitting with Amanda, Jonas, Willa and Liv, who was now 5. It was crazy how much time has passed.

Thalia was sitting with Charlene and Jess. Philby, Maybeck and Stosh were all sitting around the T.V. playing videogames. Thalia looked nervous and wouldn't look out the window.

"Hey Jonas?" I asked.

"Hm." Jonas replied looking away from Liv, who was currently playing with Jonas's shoes.

"Do you know why Thalia looks so nervous?"

"Oh. She's scared of heights," was his reply, then he focused back on Liv.

"Jonas are you alright? You look a little out of it," Will said, being the motherly figure she is.

"Hm. Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Jonas?"

"I'm just nervous. Liz has been acting weird lately."

"That could be something to do with her disappearance," I said. But Amanda and Willa had a different idea.

"Did she start getting sick early in the morning?" Amanda asked. That's a weird question.

"Or have any cravings?" Willa asked. Another weird question. Charlene joined our conversation. I think she knew something we didn't.

"Jonas?" she asked, she looked a little worn down too. But Liz was her best friend.

"Yeah, she did. Both of those," he said.

"Jonas," Charlene said. Yeah she definitely knew something.

"What?" he asked confused. I was too.

"Those are symptoms," Amanda said.

He gave a confused look.

"Liz is pregnant," Willa said.

"What? No no no no. That can't be," he said even more scared now.

Everyone was around us by then.

Thalia's POV

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Liz is pregnant," Jonas said.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked. I was excited for them even though I didn't show it.

"Sure," Jonas said.

I dialed Annabeth's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"_Hey Thalia. What's up?"_

"We need to hurry and find Liz."

"_Why? What happened? Is everything alright?"_ she asked worriedly, she's met Liz before so she knows her.

"I just found out Liz is pregnant."

"_What?!"_ I put the phone away from my ear.

"_Sorry Thalia. Piper overheard."_

"That's alright."

"_Okay. We will be ready when you all get here. Come to the big house as soon as you get here."_

"Okay bye Annabeth."

"_Bye Thals."_

"_Bye pine cone face." _UUUGGGHH! Percy! The line went dead.

**Alright folks that's it. What did yall think? Longest chapter ever in any of my stories. So a lot of people are pregnant that'll be interesting. With all the emotions. I'm trying to get Maybeck and Charlene involved more because they are two of my favorites from Kingdom Keepers. And Liz is missing and Charlene's best friend. Follow, favorite or/and review. Let me know what yall think.**


	3. Camp

Chapter 3

**(On the jet with the Keepers, Jonas and Thalia)**

Charlene's POV

I was sitting next to Maybeck and noticed Jonas sitting by himself looking really worried. His wife is missing and pregnant. We had 10 minutes until the plane landed.

"Maybeck. I'll be back," I said motioning toward Jonas, who was looking out the window.

He nodded, "Okay," he said kissing my forehead before I got up.

"Hey Jonas," I said.

"Hey Charlene."

"How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, you know. I can honestly not remember hurting this bad. I'm glad we moved back down here. She's been so happy especially being back with her lifelong best friend. Not only is she missing, but she's pregnant. I don't know how to be a dad," Jonas said with his head in his hands starting to cry.

I sat next to him and tried comforting him, "It's okay. You're not alone we have a lot searching for her. And you're not the only who has to get used to being a dad," I said. He looked up at me.

"What?" he said looking at me.

"I know, hard to believe me and Liz are pregnant at the same time, but don't react too much, not everyone knows."

"Congrats, Charlene that's great," he said cheering up a bit, but still worried.

We talked more about Liz and how she has and hasn't changed.

"Does she still say oopsy daisy?" I asked, while we landed.

"Oh yeah," he said. His face dropped, "I'm just so scared, Charlene."

"I know," I said giving him a hug while standing up and the plane touched down.

"Alright love birds plane's landed!" Jess yelled into the room that Amanda and Finn were in. They emerged, "I swear Whitman if did anything to my sister," Jess said making Finn look nervous. Everyone started laughing, including Amanda who kissed Finn on the lips then stuck her tongue out at Jess. Those will never grow up will they, I ask myself.

**(At the airport)**

Cammie's POV

Matthew was still asleep so I carried him. I heard squeals too late. Matthew woke up and was crying loud. Thank god we had our own wing.

"Guys now look what you did," I said glaring and walking up to the group.

"Sorry Cammie. We were just so excited," my sister said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" Willa asked sarcastically, "You woke up Liv too," Will said walking up.

"So this is Matthew?" Thalia asked.

"Yup. Guys meet Matthew Goode. We couldn't pick a middle name so he doesn't have one," I said.

"That's cool," Thalia said.

"Can I hold him?" Maybeck asked.

"Sure," I said handing Matthew to Maybeck. He started rocking back and forth and was soothing him and Matthew fell back asleep.

"Wow. I need to give him to you when he starts crying," I said.

"Yeah, well I need the practice," Maybeck said.

Charlene's eyes bugged out, "Maybeck!" she yelled when she registered what he said.

My eyes got huge, so did some of the Keepers'.

"Charlene?" Amanda Lockheart asked.

"What?" she replied, going red.

"Guys we can catch up later. The situation has become more urgent. Liz is pregnant, too," Thalia said.

"What?!" the Gallagher Group, including Abby screamed.

"Come on let's get going," Thalia said.

**(At Camp Half-Blood)**

Annabeth's POV

Connor and Travis pulled off their prank big time. Oh it was infuriating.

"Whoa. Whoa Wise Girl, what's wrong?" Percy asked looking concerned.

"Travis and Connor put a whole bunch of spiders in the Athena cabin. Now we have to find somewhere else to sleep because our cabin is being despiderized," I said. I could tell he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Later Seaweed Brain," I said, starting to storm off.

"Wait, Wise Girl," he tried, I kept walking, "Annabeth stop please," he said grabbing my arm and whirling me around to face him.

"I'm sorry. You can stay in my cabin. It's still just me. It gets lonely," he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." The phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Thalia.

_Hey we are on our way. Almost there._

Okay see you here.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

"Thalia, they are almost here. So we need to get the rest to the Big House."

"Okay."

**(15 minutes later at the Big House)**

Chiron wasn't joking when he said big group earlier. We were watching them walk here. When they got closer I saw someone familiar beside Thalia.

"Abby?" I asked.

"Hey Annabeth," Abby said when she got there. I gave her a hug. We had to do a mission together.

"Let's go inside and we can get started," Chiron said, "Agent Cameron good to see you again."

"You too, Chiron," Abby said, "But I have to go duty calls. Later everybody."

"Bye Aunt Abby," a blonde with a little boy in her arms said.

"Later squirt."

When we got in the Big House we introduced ourselves. Travis kept looking one girl up and down. She was pretty, an athletic build, medium length black hair, and blue eyes. And the blonde from earlier notices as well with a curious look on her face. We also told them what the camp was and how it was for demigods. They didn't seem to surprised.

"You all are taking this really well," Connor said.

"Yeah well we've seen some weird stuff in our lifetime so nothing really surprises us anymore," a tall boy with black hair and green eyes and athletic build, which reminded me a bit of Percy, and was standing really close to the blonde with the kid. I wonder if he's the dad.

The other group introduced themselves while they did they were claimed.

"Hey I'm Grant," he got claimed by Apollo.

"Hey I'm Rebecca Baxter, but call me Bex or else," she was claimed by Ares. This will be interesting, seeing as the head counselor of the Ares cabin was Clarisse.

"Hey the name's Maybeck," he said with a mischievous smile. He got claimed by Hermes. Go figure.

"I'm Charlene," she got claimed by Aphrodite. She looked like she would.

"I'm Amanda Lockheart," she got claimed by Hecate. Huh. I wonder why.

"I'm Finn," he got claimed by Poseidon, a brother for Percy so he doesn't "lonely".

"Hi, I'm Willa," she got claimed by Athena, cool my new sister, she also had a kid. "This is Liv."

"Hi, I'm Philby," he got claimed by Apollo.

"Hey guys, I'm Jess," she also got claimed by Apollo.

"Hey I'm Stosh," he got claimed by Zues.

"Hi I'm Jonas," he got claimed by Hephaestus.

"Hey everybody, I'm Amanda Morgan," she was claimed by Zues and was the one Travis was checking out.

"I'm Macey," she got claimed by Aphrodite.

"Hello, I'm Preston," he was claimed by Hades.

"Hey everyone, I'm Zach," he said smirking, the girl next to him the blonde rolled her eyes, he was claimed by Poseidon.

"Hey I'm Cammie," she was the blonde and got claimed by Hermes. "And this is Matthew," she said and lifted the boy a little higher.

"Awe," Piper said.

"Piper, your Aphrodite is showing," Leo said.

"Shut up Leo," she responded.

"So who's the one missing?" I ask.

"Elizabeth Sutton," Chiron said grimly.

Jonas's and Charlene's faces got sadder. Thalia side hugged Charlene. Huh I guess they know each other Thalia doesn't do that for anybody. Amanda Morgan tried comforting Jonas.

Travis's POV

We finished the meeting and decided to check Florida first because that's where she disappeared.

I can't believe Amanda is here. I missed her so much. I haven't seen her in a year.

"Hey Amanda. Can we talk a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "I'll see you later," she said to Cammie, who nodded. Then Amanda returned her attention to me.

"What's up?" she asked as we walked around camp.

"How have you been?" I asked trying to get the nerve.

"Good. I'm an aunt now," she said smiling.

"Yeah I saw that."

"So how have you been?"

"Good. Me and Connor just pulled off a prank on the Athena cabin."

She just shook her head and laughed, "Same old Travis."

"I have to ask…"

"If I still think about Ireland?" she said cutting me off.

"Yeah. How did you…"

"I'm a spy remember."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yes to both. It was fun. Is that what.." I cut her off by crashing my lips on to hers. She returned it. Then must have realized what was happening and pulled away.

"Travis…" I cut off her again. Now or never.

"Will you please go back out with me?" Her answer was clear as I felt her lips on mine.

Amanda Morgan 's POV

It felt good to have Travis back. I've missed him so much. And when he asked me to go out with him again I was so excited I crashed my lips to his having to stand on my tip toes to reach.

"Seriously Travis…in the woods…with my sister. Get a room!" Cammie yelled and I could hear Zach's deep laughter.

"Nice to see you again, too, Cammie," Travis yelled.

She just waved her hand behind her head in that yeah whatever way, as her and Zach had already past us.

We waited until they were out of ear shot.

"Did we just get…" Travis started.

"Yeah."

We looked back at each other and started laughing so hard.

"I think we should head back. Early flight back to Florida," I said.

I hear him groan in protest, "If your good we'll catch up more on the long flight to Florida," I said.

"Alright," he said picking me up and running toward the cabins.

**That's it. Let me know what yall think. Random thought: is anyone else a Selena Gomez fan? I really like her music and love Wizards not to mention she's a good role model. Her new song "The Heart Wants What It Wants" is my new favorite song. Random though over. So what did yall think of the chapter? Follow, favorite, or/and review. Please.**


	4. The Jet Ride

**A/N: This chapter is kind of short. But I wanted to post one because I don't know when I'll post one again. It's dead week in my school which means finals are next week and final projects and papers are due this weekend then the week after finals is Christmas break. And I don't have internet at home but my grandparents do.**

**Now on to the story.**

Chapter 4

Liz's POV

I woke up in a dark room with no windows or sounds. I must be in a basement of some sort. I took in my surroundings. There is a boy and a girl in here me. The boy was about 17, blonde, athletic build, kinda tall. The girl was tall, Asian, dark hair in ringlets, a lot of jewelry and perfect make-up.

"About time you woke up, daughter of Athena," the girl said. Wait, daughter of Athena?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The boy smacked my face and she gave a slight chuckle, she's crazier than Catherine.

The boy said, "Don't talk back. You were claimed by Athena while you were sleeping."

"The demigods and gods you read about in myths aren't myths. They are real. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and Nick here is a son of Mars."

"What happened? Why am I here? What do you want?" I basically yelled, earning another smack which hurt. A lot.

**(On the jet)**

Percy's POV

We had too big of a group to ride in one jet so we used both. I was a little nervous getting on, but then Annabeth told me not to because there were 3 Zeus kids, 1 Jupiter kid and 2 more Poseidon kids with us. So I calmed down a bit. A bit.

So the group from Gallagher was in one jet and the Kingdom Keepers, Thalia and Jonas were in the other, like they were when they came to New York. The rest of got to choose. Jason, Piper, Leo, Travis, Annabeth and me went with the Gallagher group. Frank, Hazel and Connor went in the other. I need to ask Connor about this Amanda girl, no doubt for him choosing the jet he did.

Cammie's POV

After riding for an hour and lack of sleep I fell asleep with Zach as a pillow.

The nightmares started.

_I was in a dark room. And there were 2 figures in it. Both female. Then the door opened and a boy and girl walked in and turned on the light. I got a better look at the first two and it scared it me. It was Liz and Amanda._

"_Morning sunshines," the girl said._

"_This is what will happen if you don't join us," a mysterious voice said._

_And I saw the boy had a towel and a bucket heading toward Liz. Four more people joined the group. Two held down Amanda while the other two grabbed Liz and forced her head back and I saw Amanda struggling to get free even harder than before._

The dream, or should I say nightmare, changed.

_Amanda and I were in a car. Amanda was driving. It was raining and we were driving in the direction of our grandparents house. Oh no! NO! I remember this night._

"_Camster, are you listening to me?" Amanda asked from the driver's seat._

"_What? Sorry," I said._

"_How did you enjoy the movie?" she asked as the light turned green. I wasn't able to answer. The truck hit us._

Zach's POV

Cammie started squirming, but I didn't think anything of it, so I continued to watch my movie. Then she started mumbling and crying.

"Amanda!" started screaming, "NO! AMANDA!"

"Gallagher girl, shhhhh," I said. She opened her eyes. She was still crying. I put her in my lap and wrapped my arms around her, rocking back and forth letting her cry into my chest.

"Shhhhh. Gallagher girl it's okay," I said when Amanda walked out from playing with Matthew so me and Cammie could hang out.

"No, it's not. I can't lose her again. Not again," she said.

Amanda put her hand on Cammie's knee and crouched down in front of her. Cammie pulled away when she felt the contact and saw Amanda. She immediately hugged Amanda. Amanda took .2 seconds before she hugged Cammie back.

"Shhhhhh. Hey Camster," Amanda said laughing lightly, "it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. How about a girl's night. Me, you, Bex, Macey, Annabeth, and Piper like we used, too." Cammie nodded. Macey, Bex, Piper, Amanda and Cammie started toward the back room. Macey seemed to have calmed down after her transformation. She hates pink.

"Annabeth? You coming?" Macey asked.

"I'll be there in a sec," she said and they nodded heading into the room.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked me, concern in her voice.

"If I had to guess she had another nightmare about the car accident her and Amanda were in," I said.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"Well, Amanda and Cammie were driving in from town to their grandparent's farm. When the light turned green Amanda started going. That's when a truck ran the red light at 60 miles per hour and hit Amanda's side of the car. She was declared dead on impact. And she went MIA for 4 or 5 years," I said, retelling what Cammie had told me.

Annabeth had a shocked expression on her face. Leo was messing with something in his hands and looking down. Jason was still asleep. Travis looked really sad and sorry. Percy was just starring off into space.

"What happened to the driver?" Travis asked.

"It was a hit and run."

"What's the relationship between Cammie and Amanda? You said 'their grandparents', so are they cousins? Or sisters?" Percy asked.

"Sisters," I replied.

Annabeth started walking back towards the room the "girl's night" was being held. When she opened the door I heard the movie "Beauty and the Beast" playing. They probably let Cammie pick.

**That's it. What did yall think? Did you recognize the girl who was in the room with Liz? A hint: she is one of these 3 series. The relationship between Cammie and Amanda I have felt is similar to Abby's and Rachel's. Let me know what yall thought. Review, favorite, or/and follow.**


	5. Dreams and Plan Changes

**A/N: The bad news til Christmas break. The good news is my break starts Tuesday which gives me plenty of time to write and possible update it depends on if I can get on the internet to update cause like I said my house doesn't have internet but my grandparents do. Thanks to Cheesers369 for the reviews on this story and The Gang Goes to Disney.**

**On with the story.**

Chapter 5

**(on the jet)**

Amanda Morgan's POV

Beauty and the Beast finished and Cammie had taken Matthew, who was asleep, to Zach. And Bex, surprise surprise, had brought Veronica Mars. We were watching and talking, you know girl talk, Logan or Stosh? While watching the season 1 finale I knew Annabeth had a question she was dying to ask, but what she did totally took me by surprise.

"So what's going between you and Travis?" Annabeth asked starring straight at me. This caught everyone's attention. I felt my cheeks turning red.

"What do you mean?" I asked trying to play it off. Of course it didn't work.

"Yeah, are you all dating again?" Cammie asked.

"What?!" Macey screamed. "You're dating someone and didn't tell me!" she said starring. Cammie started snickering, "And you knew and didn't tell me!" she whirled on Cammie.

"Is it normally like this?" Annabeth whispered to Bex.

"All the time," she whispered back.

"Hey, why am I in trouble? I just knew. I wasn't the one doing anything," Cammie tried defending herself.

"How?" Bex asked.

"She kind of saw us making out in the forest at camp," I said.

"So you all are together?" Piper asked. I nodded.

"I knew something was up. He didn't pull off a prank before we left, he always does a prank with his brother before they leave camp," Piper said. "Now I've been wondering, how did Jonas propose to Liz?"

"The whole story?" Cammie asked. She nodded.

"Well Macey just loves telling these types of stories so we'll let her," Bex said.

"Okay guess I'm telling it. Liz grew up in Florida, so the south. Jonas knew that. So one day when we were down at Disney for Cammie and Zach's wedding, Jonas visited her parents, who now live in Alabama, and asked Mr. and Mrs. Sutton if he could ask to marry their daughter," insert 'awe' from Piper, "At Cammie's and Zach's reception with some distracting on our part and convincing that she wouldn't say no on the guys part, the dj played Brad Paisley's "Then" and Jonas asked and she said yes," Macey finished.

"We actually have video of the actual proposal if you want to watch it," I said, earning a glare from Macey because of me with holding that information until after she finished the story. I shrugged my shoulders, "Payback."

"Yeah I want to hear the speech," Piper said.

So we paused Veronica Mars and watched the video. When it was over we heard music and moving coming from the main part of the plane. Bex opened the door quietly and signaled for us to come out and look.

Cammie hurriedly took out her phone and sent Charlene a text:

_Check on you boys. Our's are doing this._

And she took a picture of the guys playing Just Dance.

**(On the other jet)**

Charlene's POV

We were watching Lilo and Stitch, Willa's pick, back in the room on the jet. My phone buzzed.

**From Cammie: **_check on you boys. Our's are doing this._

And I look at a pictureof the guys playing Just Dance.

I start laughing. I get weird looks so I give Jess my phone and the others read it and start laughing.

Amanda being the first one to control her laughter, signals us to quiet down as she heads to the door and opens it quietly sure enough our guys were playing Just Dance as well. I took my phone back and started taking video because it was Maybeck dancing to "Proud Mary" with Finn, Frank, and Connor. The rest of the flight was us watching them and sending the other jet pictures and videos.

When we landed we all headed to Jonas and Liz's house.

We were all in Jonas's living room. I wonder if I should tell them about the dream I had. It wasn't much, I don't know where Liz is, but I saw who was with her.

"Cammie tell us about your dream from the jet. Sometimes demigod dreams are visions of sorts," Annabeth said.

"Okay," Cammie said and started talking about her dream.

Oh my gods.

No way.

Her dream was exactly like mine, except for the care accident one.

"Guys, I had the exact same one," I said.

"Okay that is not a coincidence. The girl you described it sounded like Drew, daughter of Aphrodite. I don't recognize the boy," Thalia said.

"I do. It's Nick, a roman demigod. A son of Mars," Jason said. Jonas's phone started ringing.

He answered and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Jonas." Joe

"Hey Joe, you are on speaker," Jonas said.

"Hey everyone." Joe

"Hey/Hi." Everyone

"So we have a new lead and a meeting for you with Catherine. It'll have to wait a few days because you can't use the jets. You all have to remain under the radar." Joe

"Soooo, what do we now?" Macey asked.

"You all are in Orlando, near Disney. Go to Disney. You might find clues as to where Liz is there as well." Joe

"Okay," Amanda Morgan said trying to hide her excitement.

"YAY!" Liv and Matthew both screamed.

"Ow." Joe

"Sorry Joe," Cammie said trying not to laugh.

**That's it for now everybody. What did you all think? I'll try to update during break but no promises. But I will definitely write over break. **


	6. Disney World and What Happened?

Chapter 6

**(At Magic Kingdom)**

Charlene's POV

We had all decided to go to Magic Kingdom. It was unanimous. I just hope we don't run into any OverTakers. We split into smaller groups in case more of us went missing. Maybeck, me, Zach, Cammie and Matthew were in one. Travis, Amanda, Connor, and Thalia were another. That ought to be good two Zeus kids and two Hermes. Willa, Philby, Liv, Jonas, and Leo were group three. Group four was Annabeth, Percy, Finn, and Amanda. Hazel, Frank, Bex, Grant, Jess, and Stosh were group five. This will be interesting, Bex and Jess together. The last group was Jason, Piper, Macey, and Preston. I hope Preston and Jason aren't the jealous type. They are going to be getting twice the looks with both Macey and Piper. And with Jason being a kid of Jupiter and Preston being son of Hades things could get interesting.

Our first stop was Princess Fairytale Hall and we were waiting in the FastPass line. It was fun hanging out with Cammie, Zach, and Matthew. Matthew and Maybeck got along great. When we first split into groups Matthew got on Maybeck's back. While we were in line Maybeck kept asking Matthew questions.

"You excited to meet Anna and Elsa?" Maybeck asked.

"Yeah," Matthew replied.

"That wasn't very convincing. Who do you want to meet most?"

"Peter Pan," Matthew said with no hesitation.

"Of course. Did you know I personally know Peter Pan?"

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I can introduce you to him if you want."

"Yeah! Thank you Maybeck."

I must of zoned out of everything else because I didn't notice Cammie beside me.

"He's good with Matthew," Cammie said.

"Yeah," I said.

"You are good with him, too."

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"I guess we are just trying to get used to a kid being around," I said not realizing what I had just said until too late.

"What?!" Cammie whisper yelled.

I just nodded.

"Really?!" I heard Maybeck yell.

"Well I guess Zach just asked," Cammie said.

"Asked what?" I asked confused.

"Well we were hoping you two would be the godparents of Matthew. It's just with our job and everything you never know when or what…" Cammie started rambling.

"Cammie, we would love to," I said cutting her off.

Her eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes."

I didn't notice we were at the beginning of the line until the attendant asked if we were ready.

"Cammie! Zach!"

"Maybeck! Charlene!"

Was what was screamed at us when walked in.

"Hi Anna. Hi Elsa," all of us said.

"So what brings you back to Disney?" Anna asked.

"Well originally it was for Christmas at Liz and Jonas's," Zach said.

"Originally? What is it now?" Elsa asked.

"Liz is missing," Maybeck said.

"What? Why? Where? What happened?" Anna asked.

"We don't know. We were hoping you and other characters would help," I said.

"Of course," Elsa said.

"Speaking of characters one second," Anna said walking off.

Cammie shot Elsa a questioning look. Elsa just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know." A second later Anna came back with someone following her.

"Guys I would like to introduce you to Kristoff," Anna said, "Kristoff this is Cammie, Zach, Charlene, Maybeck…and who is this little guy?" Anna asked gesturing to Maybeck's back.

"This is Matthew," Cammie said.

"So we finally get to meet Matthew," Elsa said.

Cammie nodded. Matthew got off of Maybeck's back and ran to Kristoff.

Kristoff looked confused, which made everyone laugh.

"So can you gather the characters and meet us tonight here at Magic Kingdom, so we can discuss things further?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, of course," Anna said.

There was a chorus of "bye" and hugs then we left after some pictures.

Thalia's POV

We were split into groups so we wouldn't all be caught at once. I was in a group with my new sister and the Stolls. Travis had his arm wrapped around Amanda.

"Ugh you two are so couply," Connor whined.

"I know right," I said getting a high five from Connor.

"Whatever you all are just jealous," Amanda said.

"Yeah right," Connor and me said at the same time.

"So Cammie had a nightmare?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was bad. I have never seen her like that," Amanda said. She didn't sound like she wanted to continue so I dropped it.

"So do you like Disney world so far?" Amanda asked us.

"Yeah. It's awesome!" Travis said.

"Yeah. Let's ride Mad T Party next," Connor said.

We started walking that direction when we heard "Amanda!" being called in a delicate British accent. So it wasn't Bex or Philby. We turned around.

"Alice?" Amanda asked.

"Hello Amanda. Who's this?" 'Alice' asked.

"Wait is this the real Alice? Like from Wonderland?" Travis asked.

"Yes. Alice, this is Connor, Travis and Thalia," Amanda said.

"Alice can you get some characters together and meet the rest of us later?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," Alice said, "bye" and she walked away.

**(Later that night)**

Finn's POV

We were meeting in Princess Fairytale Hall because our group was too big for the apartment. We had a couple people form each group to keep a lookout. Peter Pan, Kristoff, Mulan, Maybeck, Jess, Cammie, Grant, Thalia and Jason were our lookouts.

"This is everyone. We will fill the rest in later," Anna said.

"So what is this meeting about?" Alice asked.

"Liz is missing," I replied.

There were gasps and "no" heard all around.

"So what's the plan?" Flynn asked.

"Well…" Charlene started then faltered. Wait, why did she falter?

Then I saw him. Wayne!

"Change of plans," Wayne said.

"Talking to Catherine is no longer an option," Abby said. When did she get here?

"What?! Why not?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zach yelled clearly furious. Abby kept her composure. This must not be the first time.

"Catherine is dead…" Abby started.

"Well there goes our chances," Charlene said.

"Not necessarily. We now know that Catherine wasn't the one who had Liz…" Abby got cut off again.

"Yeah, but now we are back at square one!" Bex yelled.

"Yeah now how are we going to find Liz?!" Macey asked.

"Catherine was silenced out of fear that she would talk. We have video on who did it," Abby said. She set out a picture of the two.

"Those are the same ones from my dream," Charlene said.

"That's Drew and Nick," Annabeth said.

"Well we have concluded that Liz never left the parks," Wayne said, "so we have a new plan…"

**That was it. Hope yall enjoyed it. I promise I will try to update during break. It just all depends. Let me know what yall thought. Follow or Favorite or Review. Random thought: did any of yall like nbc's Peter Pan Live! Because personally I loved it.**


	7. The New Plan

Chapter 7

Charlene's POV

_Flashback_

"So we have a new plan. Each of you all are going to have jobs at Disney. Some of you characters, others merchandising, Maybeck is going to be doing the job he was hired for as well as a performer. Now for those of you that will be characters or performers you will have an audition," Wayne put audition in air quotes, "Now you all can choose who does what. But decide now because I need to let the workers holding the audition know. And you will start Monday."

"Why are we auditioning if we will be a character or performer anyway?" Annabeth asked.

"Because it seems less suspicious and so they know where to put you. There will be other workers there as well, watching. There will be a camera in the back that will be showing live feeds to us at the apartment," Abby said.

"Zach, are you all right?" I whispered leaning over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Zach replied. I knew he was lying. The group started discussing who the performers would be.

I heard Abby ask Cammie, "What's going on with those two?" while gesturing toward Amanda and Travis. Amanda was leaning against Travis and Travis had his arms around Amanda's waist, his head on her shoulder, a goofy grin on his face. So far the performers or characters were Maybeck, me, Cammie and Zach.

"Philby and Jess should be as well," Amanda Lockheart said.

"What? Why me?" Philby asked.

"Because you can disguise your accent and look like Hans," Jess retorted.

"Amanda Morgan should, too. Along with Travis."

"What?!" they screamed in unison. Could they be any cuter?

"Oh come on. Amanda you can dance and sing," Macey said.

"When have you heard me sing or seen me dance?"

"Anytime there's music," Bex replied.

"Why me?" Travis asked.

"Because you can sing and dance, too," Connor said, selling out his brother.

"When have you heard or seen me do either?"

"In the shower," Percy said.

"And when you think we aren't looking," Jason adds.

"Not to mention you tow are cute together," Piper said.

"Um. Has anyone seen Zach?" Cammie asked with Matthew asleep in her arms.

"I'll go find him," I said, "I already know about these auditions."

I walk outside and hear a commotion.

"Peter knock it off!" Maybeck screams.

"Charlene will you go get someone to help Maybeck?" Thalia asked. "Peter won't listen to us."

I went back inside.

"Wendy go control you boy," I told her and walked back outside.

I found Zach a minute later.

"Hey Zach. What's wrong?" I ask sitting next to him.

"Oh nothing much. Maybeck seems in worse shape."

We both turn around and see Maybeck still yelling at Peter Pan, but now with Wendy's help. We both start laughing.

"So," I started as we turned back around, "Everyone is asking how Jonas is doing. Or how I'm doing. Or how the girls are doing. But how are you doing, Zach?"

"I'm fine."

"Zach. Me and you both know you're not fine. Now you better start telling me the truth or I swear…"

"Alright. Alright," he put his hands up in mock surrender. "It's been hard. Liz was like my little sister. With her missing the gang is different. Did you know that she was the first to know I was proposing to Cammie?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The girls all had the crazy idea that I was cheating on her with her sister. You know how small Liz is compared to us?" I nod. "Well I wasn't surprised that I was shoved in the hall. What surprised me was that it was Liz who was the one that did it. She was getting really mad and saying how I better not be cheating on Cam and stuff. So I told her to calm down and showed her the ring," he finished.

"So, when did you leave?" I asked.

"As soon as they started mentioning people for performers or characters cause that's when Cammie sat down."

"So you don't know whose auditioning?" he just shook his head. "Well it's Maybeck, me, Jess, Philby, Amanda, Travis, Hazel, Jason, you and Cammie."

"Why me?"

"Because you and Cammie are cute. And we heard you singing a lullaby to Matthew."

"O.K."

_End of flashback_

That is why I am here. Backstage. Already auditioned. Jess, Jason and Hazel has already auditioned as well. I am a performer; Jess is Cruella; Hazel is Pocahontas; and Jason is Prince Charming. Maybeck is a performer. He auditioned first. Next was Philby. And since Wayne and Abby wanted him as Hans they convinced Willa to perform at the audition, but she was not going to be a character or performer. She didn't want to be either. They were performing "Love Is An Open Door" and another scene. They were really good. And Philby is now Hans. When Philby and Willa came off stage Jess told Philby, "See I told you you were Hans."

Next was Cammie and Zach. They did "I See The Light" from Tangled. They got Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Good job you two," Willa said.

"Thank you," they both replied.

"Alright, now I'm curious about them two," Jess said.

"I know they were so secretive," Cammie agreed.

Amanda and Travis were a little more dressed up than us. Macey was the only one to know what those two were doing because of outfits.

They sand and did the exact dance to "Can I Have This Dance," from High School Musical 3. They were AMAZING!

We all quieted down to hear the judges.

"Philby, can you come on stage with these two?" one asked. So Philby went back on stage.

"Okay. We want Travis and Amanda to play Anna and Kristoff," the second judge said, "you will have to wear wigs. Are you all fine with this?"

They both nodded. Probably too shocked to speak. I mean Anna and Kristoff are the biggest couple right now.

"Okay we asked Philby back on stage because you three are going to be spending a lot of time together. So get to know one another. Alright that's it for auditions today thank you," the third judge said. And the audience left.

"Now we hired you in case of risks and so you could get information. Philby we wanted you as Hans so we could have two people inside the villain group. And for reasons we haven't introduced Hans."

"So why introduce Hans as a character in the park now?" Jess asked and we all walked back on stage to finish the conversation.

"Simply because there are now more of you," one judge said. He looked familiar but I don't know why.

"Joe?" Zach asked.

"Surprise," he said taking off his disguise, two of the other "judges" did the same. It was Townsend and Cammie's mom. The fourth judge was Wanda.

Travis's POV

"Travis can we talk for a moment?" Joe asked. Oh shit. I'm in trouble. It's about Amanda.

"Travis…" I had to cut him off.

"I know if I hurt Amanda you will kill me."

Joe just chuckled, "Travis I'm the least of your worries. Cammie is your biggest worry. Followed by the girls, her mom, the aunt, the boys, and then me."

"Yes sir," I responded.

"Just wanted to let you know, so you don't screw it up. I haven't seen her smile like that in years. So don't screw it up. Just because I'm the least of your worries doesn't mean I won't kill you."

"Yes sir," I said a little nervous now.

"Alright go rejoin the group," and I went back to Amanda.

**That's it. What did yall think? Follow, favorite or/and review. Let me know what yall think.**


	8. Something's Wrong

**A/N: hey guys sorry I didn't update much over break. But I'm back at school and classes start Tuesday so I should be able to update more often.**

Chapter 8

**(In room at Art of Animation)**

Cammie's POV

We have been here a week. NOTHING'S HAPPENED! We haven't found out anything it's so frustrating. We haven't even seen Drew or Nick at all. But tonight is going to be fun. Amanda is getting ready to go on her first date with Travis.

"Does Macey know about the date?" Bex asked.

"If she did wouldn't she be here torturing me?"

"Good point."

"Where is Macey anyway?" Piper asked.

"Jess is distracting her," I replied.

"Okay guys," Amanda said from the bathroom, "You ready for what Travis picked out." When we got to the room, minus Macey and Jess who were still at the parks, there was a bag waiting for Amanda. On it was a note:

_Be ready wearing this by 6:30_

_-Travis_

Amanda walked out wearing jeans, an Anna t-shirt and black converses.

"Travis picked that out?" Thalia asked clearly shocked. But so was I.

There was a knock on the door.

Bex opened it. "Oh Amanda, your prince is here," Charlene said. Travis was wearing jeans, a Kristoff t-shirt, and black converses. Amanda Lockheart's phone went off.

"That was Jess. Macey found out. You guys better hurry." Amanda and Travis exchanged looks and took off.

A couple seconds later we heard "Amanda!" screamed by Macey. Our room started cracking up laughing. Macey walked into our room and the look she gave us made us laugh harder.

Amanda Morgan's POV

We were in line for a bus to Magic Kingdom.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said giving me a sly smile.

"Oh come on, please," I asked.

"Alright put this on," he replied, handing me something. It was a custom 1st date button. He put his on when I was looking at mine. I was excited for the rest of the night.

He had a camera in his hand.

"Will you please take our picture?" Travis asked one of the parents behind us.

"Sure," the dad said and Travis put his arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you," Travis said to the dad.

"Are you Kristoff?" the little girl asked Travis.

He crouched down to her level. "I wish seems like a cool guy, right?" he responded.

"Yeah."

"But I think Anna is my favorite."

"Mine, too!" the girl exclaimed.

"Is this your first time at Disney?"

"Yeah. I love it here."

"It is?! I thought that was your Castle at Magic Kingdom, Princess," he said. He's so sweet.

"No I wish," she said.

"Well either way, but the way you're dressed you must be a princess. Can I have your autograph?" Travis asked pulling out an autograph book and a pen handing them to the little girl. The girl was dressed like Anna. She signed it and handed it back.

"Have a fun day at Magic Kingdom," Travis said standing back up.

"Thank you so much," the mother said to Travis, low enough so the daughter wouldn't hear.

"Not a problem." The bus pulled up and we got on.

Once the bus started moving I felt a tap on my shoulder.

It was the little girl.

"Why Princess Anna why aren't you in Arendelle?" I asked.

Her face got red, "I'm not Anna."

"You're not?" I asked, pretending to be surprised.

She shook her head, "She's my favorite Princess. Are you sure he's not Kristoff and I thought you were Anna," she said embarrassed.

"Don't be too embarrassed. They are at Magic Kingdom. And she's my favorite, too."

Amanda Lockheart's POV

Cammie showed us the cutest picture. It was Travis talking with a little girl dressed as Princess Anna. We were all talking in different groups. We were supposed to be finding stuff that could help us find Liz. Grant, Annabeth, Thalia and I were in a group.

"Amanda?" Annabeth said.

"Hm," I said still looking at the laptop for clues.

"I've been wondering, not trying to sound rude, but why would Hecate claim you? I mean the others in that cabin have showed some sort of reason."

"I'll show you, but the only ones who know about it are the keepers." And with that I started putting Finn in the air.

"What the hell?" Percy exclaimed flipping his chair backwards. The keepers started laughing.

"Amanda put me down," Finn said.

And he was back on the ground.

There was a knock on the door. Annabeth opened it. There was a girl there about freshmen year, maybe sophomore.

"Is Zach Goode here?"

"Maddie?" Cammie asked.

The girl rushed in and hugged Cammie.

"Maddie?" the rest of the group from Gallagher asked. I just realized the girl was crying.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Cammie asked redirecting Maddie's head so their eyes were locked.

"It's Gallagher. Everyone's been sent home and the teachers are missing," she said. I knew that wasn't it and so did Cammie.

"What else? There has to be some other reason for you to come here," Cammie said.

Maddie just shook her head repeating "I can't" over and over.

"Maddie you can't what?" Cammie said sounding like a mother. I knew what Maddie was talking about. If Jess were here so would she. We used to do the same thing.

"I can't go back," she started breaking away from Cammie and began worrying. "They'll think I ran away or got expelled again. I can't do that they look up to me. I'm like their older sister." Yup I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Maddie, calm down. Who are you talking about?" Cammie said grabbing Maddie's shoulders and getting their eyes locked again. Maddie had tears streaming down her face. This is the first time she's told them.

"My foster sisters! My foster parent is going to kill me!" she practically screamed, tears rushing down her face. The whole room got silent.

Cammie stood back up and released Maddie's shoulders, "How about we go take a walk?" Maddie nodded. "Cool. I'll meet you outside in a minute."

"Okay," Maddie said and walked outside.

"Find me everything on Maddie and the foster home she is in," Cammie said. The group just nodded, probably too shocked to talk.

And Cammie left.

**That's it. How did yall like it? What do you think is going to happen next? Is Liz in Disney world? Do you think anyone else is going to pop up? Or maybe disappear? Let me know what yall think. Beginning of next chapter is in Liz's POV and a POV from Maddie. I might update again tomorrow. **


	9. Injuries

Chapter 9

Liz's POV

Ugh! This is getting ridiculously stupid. I've been hungry. Tired. Had to pee a lot. Morning sickness started a week ago. Which is the same time I realized I was back in the Gallagher Academy.

"Well, good mornin' Sleeping Beauty," Nick said a little too cheerful and turned on the light. I noticed Drew was missing. Honestly I would rather have the daughter of Aphrodite over the son of Mars.

"So, where's your partner?" I asked.

"Well I was about to tell you about that. You know that little Code Black that happened? Well combine that with the green smoke you invented. The teachers went missing," he put air quotes around missing, "The students don't remember a thing and Drew slipped out amongst the students and is now in Disney about to execute more of the plan."

"Why? What do you have planned?" I asked.

"Oh," he said with a slight chuckle and a sickening smirk, "We have a surprise for that group. And it will make them turn on one another." And with that he walked out leaving "breakfast" for me.

Maddie's POV

Oh my gosh she's going to send me back. I can't go back.

"Are you going to send me back to the foster home?" I asked while we were going down the elevator.

"Actually I was planning on going to Disney's Hollywood Studios, but if you want to go back I guess we could," she trailed off.

"No! No! No!" I replied. She started laughing.

**(At the park a several hours later)**

"So one last ride before we leave. Which one?" Cammie asked. We have been on Tower of Terror 4 times; Rock n' Rollercoaster 3 times, Star Tours 5 times, saw Lights! Motor! Action!, Indiana Jones and Beauty and the Beast Live. We rode Toy Story Mania, went through One Man's Dream and this cool animation thing. I forgot what it's called. But we learned how to draw a character from a real Disney artist. And we went through the stores.

"Let's ride the Great Movie Ride!" I said. I've always been curious about it.

"Alright let's go."

**(After the Great Movie Ride)**

"That was awesome," I said.

"Yeah that is a fun one, except the scene from Alien. I hate that part," Cammie replied.

"That was hilarious. You shrieked, covered your ears and ducked," I said starting to laugh again. Cammie was smiling too. It was fun hanging out with Cammie and it not be at school or school related.

"So when we leave here I was thinking ice cream. Charlene told me about this really good place."

"Yes! I love ice cream," I exclaimed.

Jess's POV

Me and Connor had just finished our shifts at All Star Movies. We had found out that one person, a female about 22, checked in and we are thinking it's Drew.

"So how are things going between you and Stosh?" Travis asked on the ride back to Art of Animation, "Don't you all have that big anniversary coming up?"

"Yeah and it's great. I love him so much. But…" I said faltering and looking down.

"But what?" Connor asked.

"It's just… He's been acting different. Jealous almost. I don't know why and I don't think I like it. But I'm ready and excited about our anniversary. I think it'll be fun."

Boy was I wrong.

When we got back to Art of Animation Stosh, Bex, Macey, Charlene, Maybeck, Amanda (Lockheart), and Thalia were there.

"Hey guys. Can you give me and Jess a minute?" Stosh asked. And the others walked outside.

"Hey Stosh, what's up?" I asked walking toward him.

"Would you lie to me Jess?" Stosh asked, completely serious.

"What? No, of course not."

"Okay then. What's going on between you and Connor?"

Why would he ask me that?

"Nothing," I replied completely honest.

"Jess?"

"I'm telling you the truth nothing is going on between me and Connor. How could you even ask that. I love you," I said hurt.

"You're lying. You said you wouldn't do that. I know you and Connor have something going on," Stosh said getting angrier and raising his voice.

"I'm not lying to you Stosh. Why would I have something going on with Connor when I'm with you," I said the tears starting to come.

Maybeck's POV

Damn. It does not sound pretty in there. when Stosh kicked us out we stayed right outside the door. Just in case. I still didn't trust that kid. We have been out here a while, then the yelling started. Man Stosh was making me mad.

"Stosh, no."

"Stosh stay back."

"Stosh, what are you doing?"

"Stosh, NO! STAY BACK!"

WHAT THE HELL?!

I busted the door down and slammed Stosh against the wall. Amanda rushed in behind me and held her sister, who was on the ground.

"Stosh I think it's time you left," Charlene said.

Stosh had a sickening grin on his face.

"Stosh what in the hell did you do?!" Mandy screamed. Mandy is not one to scream or cuss. Or cry for that matter. I looked over at Jess. I saw Jess with bruises all over and her unconscious. How did we not hear that? With Stosh still against the wall I brought my arm back and swung. He crumpled to the ground. I saw something on his arm.

"Uh, Macey. Bex." I said.

"Yeah?" Macey asked.

"Call Abby or Joe or Cammie's mom or someone and have them lock up and interrogate this filth."

"Why?"

"Check out his arm," Bex came and found the symbol I saw.

"What is it?" Thalia asked.

"He knows where Liz is," Bex said.

Cammie's POV

We had finished our ice cream and just started walking.

"Cammie?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with me?" I turned and looked at her.

"Nothing at all. What brought that on?" We started walking again.

"Then why didn't my parents want me?"

"Maddie, people would be stupid not to want you." I hate seeing Maddie like this. So broken.

"They were probably just trying to give you your best chance."

"Or they don't love you," said a familiar male voice behind us.

We turned around. Oh shit.

"Maddie, run back to the hotel now," I told her and she took off.

Josh ran toward me and we started fighting. In a couple minutes I had him on his knees with a gun to his head.

"CAMMIE!" I heard a strangled cry. I looked up and saw Drew with an arm around Maddie's neck and a gun to her head. Maddie's feet were kicking not touching the ground.

"Now Cameron you need to keep a better eye on your students." OH NO!

"Drew let her go or I will shoot," I said cocking the gun, still pointing it at Josh's head.

"How about a trade. You let Josh go and I'll release the brat."

"Fine." And I let Josh go and Drew let Maddie go.

Maddie ran toward my open arms. When Josh got to Drew, she raised her gun, aimed at Maddie and shot. Then she and Josh disappeared.

Maddie went down.

"Maddie!" I screamed.

**And so what did yall think? I haven't had a cliff hanger in a while. So Stosh is working with Drew and Nick. Jess and Maddie are both injured. What do you think will happen? Will more people get injured or will more disappear? Do you think something is goin on between Jess and Connor? Should something happen between Jess and Connor? Let me know what yall think?**


End file.
